Known in the prior art are aircraft wheel and brake assemblies including a non-rotatable wheel support, a wheel mounted to the wheel support for rotation, and a brake disk stack having front and rear axial ends and alternating rotor and stator disks mounted with respect to the wheel support and wheel for relative axial movement. Each rotor disk is coupled to the wheel for rotation therewith and each stator disk is coupled to the wheel support against rotation. A back plate is located at the rear end of the disk pack and a brake head is located at the front end. The brake head houses a plurality of actuator rams that extend to compress the brake disk stack against the back plate. Torque is taken out by the stator disks through a static torque tube or the like.
Electrically actuated aircraft brakes of various configurations are known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,049, 4,432,440, 4,542,809 and 4,567,967. The brake assemblies shown in these patents include electric motors which respond to an electrical control signal to effect rotation of a ring gear member which interacts through a plurality of balls to drive a linearly movable ram member into contacting engagement with a brake disk stack to effect compression thereof and braking of a wheel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,316, another configuration of an electrically actuated brake uses a roller screw drive wherein a ring gear member interacts through a plurality of roller screws to drive a ram member into engagement with the brake pressure plate to effect compression of the brake disk stack for braking action. A plurality of electric motors and their associated pinions drive a ring gear into rotation and the plurality of roller screws effect linear axial movement of the ram member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,162, a further electrically actuated aircraft brake employs a roller screw drive mechanism driven by an electric torque motor through a gear drive associated with either the screw or the nut of the roller screw drive mechanism. Rotation of the gear drive by the torque motor moves the other one of the screw or nut into axial engagement with a brake disk stack to compress the stack for braking. A plurality of the roller screw drive mechanisms and respective gear drives and torque motors are mounted in a balanced arrangement about the axis of the wheel to apply and release a brake pressure force on the brake disk stack in response to an electrical control signal to the torque motors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,483, there is described a motor position feedback control system for an electrically actuated aircraft brake. The system controller provides brake clamping and declamping in response to a position feedback controlled brake actuator in which an electric torque motor drives a rotating member of a reciprocating drive mechanism to axially move another member into and out of engagement with a brake pressure plate of a multi-disk brake assembly. The position feedback is obtained using a rotor position resolver which provides relative position information to the controller. Such a system requires a re-calibration of the position sensor after a power interruption which may result in loss of braking capability, long recovery time and possible uncommanded brake clamp force application.
Among other things, it would be desirable to have an electrically actuated aircraft brake actuator module that has a greater stroke than prior art actuators, thereby to provide longer use between brake disk replacement.